The application relates to a radio-frequency identification, RFID, transponder, in particular to a near field communication, NFC, tag, to an RFID transponder arrangement, in particular an NFC tag arrangement and to a method for communication between an RFID transponder and a reading device, in particular between an NFC tag and a reading device equipped with an NFC module.
RFID transponders such as NFC tags, for example passive NFC tags, battery-assisted NFC tags, or interface NFC tags may for example be used with a battery-powered host device for example to simplify communication between the host device and an NFC reading device, for example an NFC phone. For example pairing of the host device or a component of the host device with the NFC reading device may be simplified. NFC technology is for example used to exchange in close proximity connection setup data, for example for Bluetooth, Bluetooth Smart, Wi-Fi, etc., without the need for the user to repeatedly insert keys, passwords or pin codes.
According to a common system configuration, the reading device may operate as a reader, which generates an RF field and initiates communication with the RFID transponder. The RFID transponder may commonly respond to the reading device independent of certain parameters, as for example a battery output voltage of the host device, an ambient temperature, an ambient pressure, an ambient humidity and so on. After the reading device receives for example pairing data from the RFID transponder, it may initiate a pairing routine via a Bluetooth module or a Wi-Fi module of the reading device. However, at this stage, an inconsistent condition can occur for example if a component of the host device, for example a Bluetooth module or a Wi-Fi module of the host device, is not powered due to low battery charge or does not operate due to another parameter lying outside a range of operation.